villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yin-Yang School
Yin-Yang School (阴阳家), also known as the Yin-Yang Theorists, is a major antagonistic faction in The Legend of Qin, making full debut in Season 3 as its main antagonists. They are loosely based on the historical supporters in China. The Yin-Yang Theorists were seperated from Taoists five hundred years before Emperor Qin Shi Huang unified China and created the Empire of Qin. Focusing on the heavenly infinity upon humanity, their pursuit created several powerful spells and curses. However, its Crest of Yin-Yang Curse was lost in history for more than a century, along with the methods of curing it. The Yin-Yang Theorists had grudge against Yan Kingdom and thus after the Emperor's unification, they became allied with the Empire against the Anti-Qin Alliance. Members Leadership *'Tai Yi the Eastern Emperor (东皇太一):' The leader of the Yin-Yang Theorists and the main antagonist of Season 3. He is a mysterious individual with black robes and a mask. No one ever saw his true form or endured his real strength. *'Sun - Dong Jun (东君) / Yan Fei (焱妃) (revoked):' Also known as the Top Female Mage of Yin-Yang Spells, Yan Fei is the former second-in-command of the house, the mother of Gao Yue, the wife of Prince Dan, as well as Yue Shen's archenemy. Once, she was on her mission of pursuing the Constallation of the Blue Dragon and spied at the side of Crown Prince Dan of the Yan Kingdom. However, she and Prince Dan fell in love for real and and escaped Qin Kingdom with him, before they married and gave birth to Jiru Qianlong (Gao Yue), their daughter. She became imprisoned by Yin-Yang Theorists after Yan Kingdom's downfall, sealed underneath the frozen prison beneath Shen Lou, and her existence became a taboo for the house. Lead Guardians *'Moon - Yue Shen (月神):' The current second-in-command of the Yin-Yang School, the archenemy of Yan Fei, Gao Yue and Tian Ming and the first Yin-Yang School executive to appear in the series. She acts as the Right Guardian of Tai Yi the Eastern Emperor, the primary leader of Yin-Yang Theorists, and an advisor of Emperor Qin Shihuang with abilities to perform prophecy. She is also a castor of Jing Tianming's curse, prophecizing him to be the slayer of his master Ge Nie, who had betrayed Qin Dynasty. **It was stated that her own family name in the animated continuty was Ji (姬), implying a relation to the king of Zhou Dynasty. *'Star - Xing Hun (星魂):' One of the youngest members of the organization and a child prodigy who was chosen to become the Emperor's personal warlock guardian. In spite of his young age, it was revealed that he had power stronger than all Five Elders. **He was theroized to be based on the historical statesman from Zhao Kingdom, known as Gan Luo (甘罗), who was known for being a young prodigy in Zhao Kingdom. The non-canoncial spinoff comic stated his true name was Gan Luo, though the animated canon was yet to comfirm this. Elders *'Metal - Yun Zhong Jun (云中君) / Xu Fu (徐福):' Xu Fu is a taoist priest who is obssessed with the alchemy and the creation of elixir. He earned his trust of Emperor Qin Shi Huang via curing his headache, and told him about the legends foreign mystics. The Emperor entrusted him to be the catain of his ship, Shen Lou, which was used to discover the mystic land and secretly served as the prison for Yan Fei. Loosely based on the historical figure of . *'Wood - Shao Si Ming (少司命):' *'Water - Lady Xiang (湘夫人) / E Huang (娥皇) & Nu Ying (女英):' *'Fire - Da Si Ming (大司命):' Also known as the Priestess of Death in English sub. The Priestess of Death is a cruel and devious enchantress who hunts and kills anyone who stands against Emperor Qin Shi Huang, the First Emperor of China. Prior to the Emperor unified China, the Priestess was also the real murderer of Crown Prince Dan of Yan Kingdom, who was then the leader of Mohists as well as the mastermind of Jin Ke's assassination attempt, though the prince actually survived. *'Earth: Lord Xiang (湘君) / Shun (舜)' Others *'Jiru Qianlong (姬如千泷) / Gao Yue (高月):' *'Five Elements Division (五灵玄同):' *'Chu Nangong (楚南公):' Navigation Category:Magic Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:Guardians Category:Related to Hero Category:Conspirators